Ask Kuro
by The Scarlet Reaper and Mr Jace
Summary: Ask the cast Kuroshitsuji anything or dare them to do anything! Please submit as many questions and dares as you want! They are always welcomed!
1. Chapter 1

Kendra: Hellooo and welcome to my new series Ask Kuro! I'm your host Kendra Evet along with my right hand man, Justin! You'll also hear me call him Dumbass or Rabbit. Questions and Dares are accepted!

Justin: Are you okay today? After your little…breakdown on Ask Twilight I've been worried about you.

Kendra: I AM NOT MENTAL!

William: Is this child alright? Does she need medical attention? *glasses nudge*

Kendra: I AM NOT MENTAL! I'M PERFECTLY FINE! I DO NOT NEED MEDICAL ATTENTION, THANK YOU MR. SPEARS!

Justin: Where the hell'd you come from?

William: Hell if I know. One minute I was sleeping in my bed-

Ronald: _Our_ bed.

William: *jumps and looks at Ronald* I was sleeping and I woke up sitting in this chair. How the hell did you get here?

Ronald: *shrug*

Kendra: Okaaaayyy! Now that I'm over my fit, lets continue! The rest of the cast should be popping up in 5,4,3,2,1.

Eric and Alan: *looks around* Where are we?

Kendra: In my basement. It's our studio.

Sebastian: Pardon my interruption, but have you seen my master?

Ciel: I'm right behind you moron.

Sebastian: My apologies, Young Master.

Kendra: Lets see here… There's William, Ronald, Eric, Alan, Sebastian, Ciel.. Oh Undertaker it's so wonderful for you to join us! *bows* And Grell-san, you too! Now I can explain the rules!

Justin: Can I this time?

Kendra: *sigh* I guess, Rabbit. *hands over papers*

Justin: The rules are: Make your question or dare legible! The questions or dares can be directed to me or Kendra here. There can be smut. Just not x-x-x-x-x rated smut. *looks around* And since everyone in here is male, it looks like gay smut. *shudder*

William/Ronald/Eric/Alan: What's wrong with gay smut?

Justin: N-nothing!

Kendra: don't make a big ass mess of things, Justin. There's no way in hell, heaven, or on earth you're going to take down a death God with a scythe than can easily fuck you up with just one flick of the wrist. With the exception of Ronald. He's gonna ride on your face with a lawnmower.

Justin: Well this ends todays episode of Ask Kuro!

Undertaker: Please submit your questions or dares in the review box. Please and thanks! Heh heh heh.

Everyone: *waves* Good bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Kendra: Hellooo and welcome to my new series Ask Kuro! I'm your host Kendra Evet along with my right hand man, Justin!...who is currently not here due to the fact that Alan, Eric, William, and Ronald ganged up on him yesterday. *sad face*

Audience: *awes*

Ciel: Where the hell did they come from.

Kendra: Don't worry about it, but until then. Please me right hand best friends, Ashley Wilson and Miranda Baxley!

Ashley: Hey bitches! Good job sending in those dares and question!

Kendra: Ashley we had this discussion after Ask Vampires. We do not call our readers bitches. Do you want to be booted off?

Ashley: *looks down* No, I don't.

Kendra: Good. Our first few questions are from Kareso! This one's for William and Sebastian! Miranda read the first question from Kareso!

Miranda: *eye roll* Yeah yeah yeah. *looks at paper* Is Claude your child if he is who gave birth to him?

Sebastian: ….

William: *jumps up* NO! HELL NO! THERE IS NO WAY IN HEAVEN OR HELL THAT WOULD HAVE SEXUAL INTERCOURSE WITH T-THAT DAMNED DEMON!

Sebastian:…..No. Just…no. It's not possible. Not possible at all. But if one of us had to give birth, I'd say William here would be the one giving birth. *smirks*

William: *stabs Sebastian with death scythe*

Kendra: Hey hey! Put that damned thing away! Better yet send that back to your bedroom. If there's gonna be a fight, take it outside and fist fight.

Ashley: Next question from Kareso is…Read Miranda.

Miranda: Undertaker can u make custom made coffin why do ask for joke instead of money I deen wondering about that for sometime.

Undertaker: *is asleep*

Kendra: Ashley, wake Undertaker up.

Miranda: Think twice about that.

Kendra: Point taken. Ronald, wake Undertaker up.

Undertaker: No need for all that, my dears. Why do I ask for a joke instead of money? A genuine laugh is always better than money, and as for the first part of your question, I can!

Kendra: I'm sure Kareso will be happy Undertaker.

Undertaker: Heh heh.

Kendra: That last one from Kareso please wifey.

Miranda: Grell would like go in date with me we can paint town red like have a grand romantic time.. OO and everyone gets cookies!

Everyone: Cookies! *fights over cookies*

Grell: Yes! Of course yes!

William: Grell Sutcliff you have no time for a date.

Kendra: Shut up Will. The next one is for you. Ashley read it. It's from Grelle Sutcliff

Ashley: *tries to hold in laughter* Okay… I dare William to make out with Grell.

William: …. Do I really have to do it?

Grell/Kendra: Of course you do!

William: I'm starting to dislike you Grelle Sutcliff. *stands and slowly makes way to Grell*

Audience: Ooooo!

William: *kisses Grell*

Grell: *squeaks*

William: There. I did. I'll be back. I have to go disinfect my mouth. *hurries out the door*

Kendra: Ouch! Next, we have question from Valerie Michaelis. It says: will you contraact wid me?

Sebastian: Whenever my contract is fulfilled with Young Master. *bows*

Grell: *faints*

Kendra: Don't worry about Grell. This is quite natural for him. Some one fan him or throw some water on him.

Sebastian: *drop kicks Grell*

Grell: Nyaa! Hey!

Kendra: See. Told you he's okay.

Ronald: Well this ends todays episode of Ask Kuro!

Ashley: Hey I was supposed to say it! Kendra Can I say it next episode.

Kendra: Yes, Ashley you can. I promised Ronald he could last night.

Undertaker: Please submit your questions or dares in the review box. Please and thanks! Heh heh heh.

Everyone: *waves* Good bye!

Ashley: Hollywood Undead!

Miranda: …Put away the iPod.


	3. Chapter 3

Kendra: Hellooo and welcome to my new series Ask Kuro! I'm your host Kendra Evet along with my right hand man, Justin!...who is still currently not here due to the fact that Alan, Eric, William, and Ronald ganged up on him. *sad face* Sorry I haven't updated in forever. I have no internet so…And a certain blonde screwed up my document.

Ashley: It's not my fault you didn't lock your computer. *grumble*

William: What time is it?

Miranda: It doesn't matter what time it is, when the hell is breakfast!

Kendra: *shuffles paper* It is 12:31am. No one shall eat until 9. *clears throat* On to dares and questions!

Undertaker: *cackles* Do we have some interesting dares and questions?

Kendra: Mhm, do we ever. Over to you, Ashley.

Ashley: Kk, boss. Our first dare is from: Valerie Michaelis. Over to you, Miranda.

Miranda: It says: i dare ciel to break off his contract with sebby so i can have him. keh..keh..keh _

Kendra: Hmm.. Is that it?

Miranda: No, she says she loves you Sebastian.

Sebastian: If you loved me, you would let me have Boccan's soul first T.T

Ciel: We'll discuss this, Miss. Valerie.

Kendra: Next dare! Over to you Ashley!

Ashley: Next dare is from death angel shadw kat. I like deh name. I really do.

Miranda: It says: i dare Ciel to wear a druss again *randomle hugs someone* i like the series so far cookies for everyone bye.

Everyone: *takes a cookie and noms on it*

Ciel: *sigh* I suppose you already have the hideous thing ready for me?

Kendra: Naturally. It's hanging up in the closet. Feel free to change there.

Ciel: Come along, Sebastian. *walks to the closet*

Sebastian: Yes, my lord.

Ashley: Kendra, I'm sorry, but you are obsessed with the strangest things. I love you still.

Kendra: I love you too.

Ashley: So. This question. It's from Sacha Michaelis.

Kendra: Thanks, Sacha.

Miranda: So. This question. It says: Will why are do you act like you have a stick jabbed up your ass? Also this is for everyone what is your favorite color?

William: Why does everyone describe it like that? But anyways. My team is very childish, so I must be cold and cruel to get my point across them. And I really have no favorite color. I see no reason to have one.

Kendra: Mines black!

Grell: Do I have to answer? Oh, well I will anyways. Red!

Miranda: Sky blue.

Ashley: Dark colors.

Ronald: Hmmmm…. Purple.

Alan: Lavender.

Eric: I really don't have one either.

Undertaker: Kekekekekekekekeke~ All the colors!

Ciel: *comes out of the closet in a dark blue dress* Blue.

Sebastian: *right behind Ciel* Black.

Kendra: Alright. Next one.

Ashley: Is from anon user BloodRedVamp

Miranda: Okay this is a lot:

1) Idare Sebastian to make out with Grelly if you don't do it, you'll have to screw a reaper of your choice. K? K good.

2) Have Ronnie give Will a lapdance.

3) Alan dress in what he think is gangster sexy.

4) Eric screw William. If you don't screw Grell NO EXCEPTIONS!

5) ciel pimp slap a hoe of your choice (preferably lizzy x.x)

Question: Undertaker, what do you think about Will?

Sebastian: I don't like either one of those dares but I would rather kiss Grell then actually have sexual intercourse with a reaper.

Audience: *disappointment* Awe!

Sebastian: Oh, do hush!

Grell: Oh, Sebas-chan~! *flings self in Sebastian's arms*

Sebastian: *kisses Grell quickly and kicks him off* Never again.

Grell: *pouts* Oh well. So much for that.

William: I…uh….What? *bright red*

Ronald: *smirks* This shall be fun.

*ONE LAPDANCE AND A HARDENED MEMBER LATER*

Ronald: *tries to get off William's lap*

William: *holding him down* No, you stay.

Ronald: But-but-but I let everyone see what I do to you.

Miranda: Wow. I'm gonna pretend I didn't see that.

Ashley: Scarring but yet so hot.

Grell: Very.

William: *hides face in Ronald's back*

Kendra: *reaches over and pats his back* Don't worry. Eric is gonna take good care of you.

William: ….

Kendra: Well, come on Alan. Lets get all gangster-y

Alan: If I must. *is dragged by Kendra*

Eric: Don't stress him out too much, will ya?

Kendra: I won't!

*TEN MINUTES LATER*

Alan: *follows behind Kendra* I feel stupid. *is wearing a tight grey tank top, baggy black shorts, high top Nike Airs, and a flat bill monster hat*

Eric: *gawks*

William: Its…..new.

Eric: It's sexy.  
>Kendra: I do agree with Eric.<p>

Alan: *blushes*

Kendra: Remember what we talked about~

Alan: Right. *slouches, crossing arms and spreading legs*

Grell: An all you can eat buffet, eh?

William: Blood hell, I'm next.

Kendra: I've been looking for some EricxWilliam smut.

Miranda: You are not normal.

Ashley: I wanna watch!

Miranda: Strangely enough, I do too.

Everyone: *silence*

Kendra: *claps hands together* Lets get to screwing. *lounges in chair casually*

Ashley: Go in dry!

Eric/William: Hell no!

Kendra: Never mind that. There is a dare that needs to be done!

*an hour later*

Ashley: Damn…I never realized gay sex was such a turn on for me

Everyone: *looks at Ashley*

Ashley: What? You have to admit, your dicks got hard.

Eric: At least I got the stick up his ass out right? *double meaning*

Ashley: *laughs stupidly* I see what you did there.

Kendra: Wooooo! Pimp slap a hoe Ciel

Miranda/Kendra/Ashley: Pimp slap dat hoe p-p-pimp slap dat hoe.

Ciel: *pimp slaps Sebastian* I've been meaning to do that for a while. I've just been too busy.

Sebastian: Understandable, sir.

Undertaker: What do I think about Willu? Hehehehe~ I think he's an overworked man who sat on his scythe and got it lodged up into his rear end. I would say more but poor Willu is about to explode over there~

William: ***

Undertaker: Now, now Spears, remember that bloodpressure of yours.

William: ***

Undertaker: *laughs hysterically and falls onto the floor*

William: *mutters*

Kendra: Ohhhkaaaayyyyy then. Will, those were not the most appropriate things to say about Unny. But anyways! We have more dares and another question!

Ashley: From Moonshiner: Grell: Hit on Alan.

Eric: Don't hit Grell.

Ashley: Be random as fuck during the whole show.

Miranda: Kiss Kendra- with tongue.

Undertaker: how old are you?

*silence*

Miranda: No. *blushes*

Grell: A dare's a dare, Miranda~!

Eric: So. I'm expected not to hit Grell….? We'll see..

Ashley: I wanna hamburger..

Grell: *flirting with Alan*

Alan: *blushing like crazy*

Miranda: I'm not doing it. I don't know where her mouth has been..

Kendra: Well whatever then.

Undertaker: I lost count after two hundred.

Ashley: Pickles!

Ronald: Well, this was an interesting episode.

Ashley: Well this ends todays episode of Ask Kuro!

Undertaker: Please submit your questions or dares in the review box. Please and thanks! Heh heh heh.

Everyone: *waves* Good bye!


End file.
